


I think Aerith likes plants

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The really tragedy of FFVII is Tifa relying on Cloud as a wingman to woo Aerith.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	I think Aerith likes plants

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the Tifa visited Aerith's house in the game, but I conceptualised this between the wallmarket and sector 7 chapter


End file.
